Time Travel
by babygirl227822
Summary: This girl from modern day Tortall stumble's over a book that takes them to the Past Tortall. They learn things that over time have been forgotten. Please read its my first fan fic
1. Chapter 1: Assignment

Just to start off, my real name is Alena Hartnett. The main character of this story is based after me. So are me friends, Blythe, Terra, Brandy, and Ashley. Tamora Pierce is the one who owns the rest of the characters, except for the future ones and the past "children".  
  
Thanks-  
  
My story is about Alena Salmalin and her friends stumbling over a old book that is a family airloom. It has a whole bunch of spells in it and the find one on time travel. Alena chants the spell and they are off.  
  
It takes place in modern day Tortall. There is still a King and Queen but it is more like modern day England.  
  
The story will all come together in the end.  
  
-- p.s. all my friends and I are 16, And all the names I use for the new characters are really people. For example Numen is my dad's name he is Alena's dad (my dad), the only difference is the last names.  
  
Chapter One: The assignment  
  
"Hey you guys!" I yelled at my friends form across the Library.  
  
"SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH" People at desks hushed  
  
"Sorry." My friends came to me.  
  
"What did you want? I know if your Dad was here, he would kill you for yelling in a Library." My friend Blythe informed me. It was true, my Dad was a learning nut.  
  
"I know, anyways," I said in a much quieter voice. "I found the perfect subject to do our assignment on."  
  
"So, Alena don't keep us in suspense what is it . We haven't come up with anything." My other friend Ashely said. Ashely's family was rich. They were decedents of the King Jonathon III and Queen Thayet.  
  
" O.k. here it is.ready?"  
  
"Just say it already!!!!" They all chorused all together. Everyone in the Library turned to look at us.  
  
"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Was the roar of the library. "Geeks" Terra said to herself aloud. "Any body that in is this place is a geek."  
  
"Terra, we are in the Library." Brandy informed her.  
  
" Oh ,yeah. Then not every body."  
  
"Anyways, what's the big plan?" Ashely asked.  
  
"What about time travel?" They all gave me blank stares. "It's the perfect thing. We all have family air looms from the past. We could bring them in and talk about how cool it would be to find out their moral value to their owners. Like Blythe, you have your great, great, great, great ext. sword and shield. You could explain what that lioness meant and all that good stuff. And Ashely you have your great, great, great ext grandmother's crown. We could make it work. And I have my great, great, great ext. grandfather's books. The rest of you have something I know it. So what do you say?" I was praying to the God's the would say 'yes' because I was running out of idea's. They looked at me.  
  
"Good idea, lets do it." Brandy said. 


	2. Chapter 2: A new spell

Just for all you that read my fanfic, I will be going back and forth between the present day Tortall and the past Tortall. I wanted to warn you all a head of time so you wouldn't be confused.  
  
Chapter 2: A new spell  
  
"Numair? What are you doing?" Daine asked. Numair was looking down at partchment writing.  
  
"Working on a new spell. Why, sweet?" Numair said not looking up from his work.  
  
"Well I was wondering if Aliya could stay in here with you while I go to town. She said she rather stay with you anyways, and do you remember what happened last time we left her to her own devises?(A/N: Aliya is Numair and Diane's daughter if you haven't figured it out yet.) Numair looked up form his work dark eyes amused.  
  
"Do I remember?" Numair got up from his chair at his desk and walked to the window in his study. Out side was a 6 by 5, 3 foot deep hole. "I'm still trying to think of a way to fix it without ruining the rest of the yard and facing your wrath after the matter." He turned to look at his wife. "I was thinking of a nice pond, what do you think?" Numair asked smiling.  
  
"That's a good idea. But can she stay in here with you, Numair, please?"  
  
"Yes, she can help me with the new spell." Numair said going back to sit down. "I could use the help." Daine came up behind the chair he sat in and put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Thank you." She said kissing him on the cheek. She laid her chin on his shoulder. "What is the spell going to accomplish?"  
  
"Time travel." Numair said and started writing again. "Daine what about Carigan?"  
  
"He want's to come with me. Thanks again, darling." Numiar turned to her and gave each other a swift kiss. Then Daine left the study. (A/N: Carigan is their son.)  
  
~ Later that Day ~  
  
"Papa? Why does Ma treat me like a child?" Aliya asked Numair while she looked for a book.  
  
"Aliya, you know your mother is only looking out for your best interest's" Numair replied looking at her. Aliya was very pretty she looked just like Daine only with Numair's brown eye's.  
  
"But I'm 16, Papa I can look out for my self." She moved over to the right, and found a book with the title THE ESSENCE of TIME by: Trevor Trendor. "Aha! Found it Papa!'  
  
"Good bring it here, sweet." Aliya went to her father and handed him the book. "Alright page 456. Shall we?" Numair pointed to the page that said Chapter 10. "Read it to out loud so we can analyze it." Aliya began to read.  
  
~ 1 hour later ~  
  
".so there for time is in different dimensions." Aliya finished the chapter.  
  
"Alright, so now's the hard part. Making a spell." Numair said and sat down at his desk, and picked up the quill and began to write. In the background there was a click.  
  
"Numair, Aliya we are home!!' Came a yell from down the stairs. Aliya looked up at her father.  
  
"Go on." He said waving his toward the door. Aliya got up off the chair next to her father, lifted up her skirts so she wouldn't trip on them when she ran out. Numair smiled and shook his head at his retreating daughter and went back to work. 


	3. Chapter 3: Speaking part a: future

Chapter 3: Speaking (part a: future)  
"Hay Daddy." I said to my father when I walked into the door of our house, my friends trailing behind me.  
  
"Hey Sweetie." He replied smiling at the four girls behind me." "Hi girls."  
  
"Hi Mr. Salmalin!"(A/N: Remember this is the future Tortall so Mr. & Mrs. Salmalin aren't Numair and Diane, but my parents Numen & Dianna ^__^.) They all said in unison. My Dad let out a low chuckle, and went into the kitchen. My friends tumbled into the entry way.  
  
"I'll be right back, you guys, I need to go talk to my Dad." I told them.  
  
"O.k., we'll just watch some T.V." Terra said  
  
"Shall we?" Brandy said sweeping her hand over the couch.  
  
"I call clicker!" Ashely yelled out.  
  
"No you don't!" The rest of them yelled. All four dived for the remote. All I did was sheke my head and went to the kitchen.  
  
~ KITCHEN ~  
  
Daddy, we are going to be in the Library if you need me." My Dad turned around and looked at me strangely.  
  
"Why?" He asked raising a eye brow. "Why? Why what?" I asked like I was a perfect little angel. He knew I didn't like reading and hardly ever went into the Library.  
  
"We need to work on a project for school, Daddy. That is why." I finally said smiling.  
  
"O.K, but don't ruin anything."  
  
"Alright Dad. Oh, Dad, I was wondering if you could take me to some of the old castles and temples so I can make a study of them." His eye's glittered with happiness when I said that.  
  
"Sure, sweetie." He said patting me on the head. I went to the swinging door, stopped, and turned around to face my father. His back faced me. He stood hunched over the stove stirring noodles for the spaghetti we were having for dinner. "Dad?"  
  
"Yes, sweetie?" He asked turning to face me.  
  
"Thanks." I said smiling at him, then left the kitchen. There in the hall was my Mom putting keys on the hall table with one hand, and holding my little brother's hand in the other.  
  
"Hi mom, how was work?" I asked her as I messes Cory's hair up (A/N: Cory is my little Brother.)  
  
"Hi sweetie." She walked over to me still holding Cory's hand and kissed me on the forehead. "Hectic darling, is your Father here?"  
  
"Kitchen" I said pointing with my thumb to the swinging door.  
  
"Thank you, sweetie." She went off in the direction of the kitchen, Cory following.  
  
I went into the living room and saw the most funniest sight ever. My friends were singing along with a music video. They were in a straight line rocking back and forth the beat.  
  
"O.K. you guys lets get to work!" I yelled  
  
"Alright" Brandy said. I took the remote and turned off the T.V. We filed down the hall and went to the Library.  
  
~ LIBARARY ~  
  
"Alright, Alena, where is this book you were talking about?" Terra asked in a curtly manner.  
  
"Hold your horses Ter, I need to find it." I replied. "Aha! Here it is!" I yelled holding up the book. "See I told you." They looked at the cover of the book.  
  
"A book of spells by: Numair Salmalin/ Black robe mage." Blythe read.  
  
"Who's Numair and what's a Black robe mage?" Ashely asked.  
  
"Numair was my Great, Great, Great, some odd Greats, Grandfather. And to answer your other question, I do not have the foggiest to what a Black Robe Mage is." I replied.  
  
"OHHHHH" They all said.  
  
"Well lets look it through" Blythe said. We opened the book and began to read.  
  
~ 1 HOUR LATER ~  
  
"Hey Ash, is your brother still going to the dance?" I asked  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Just wondering." Ash's brother was the hottest boy in school and popular. (A/N: ALL TRUE ALL TRUE, *sigh's heavily* My friend Ashely's brother Joshua is HOTT.)  
  
"O.K." Ash said with a wry smile.  
  
"Look at this spell!" Terra yelled pointing her finger to a spell that said, TIME TRAVEL. "Read it Alena."  
  
"O.K." I said, I read the spell after I ws through there was a loud BOOM!! 


	4. Chapter 3: Speaking part b: past

Chapter 3: Speaking (part b: past)  
  
"Hello? Briar, Ashelynn, Tamora, Beena?" Aliya asked aloud looking for her friends. "Maybe they are in the study." Aliya walked up the stairs, past her bedroom, Carigan's bedroom, and her parent's bedroom. She peeked in heer parents room's. Sure enough there her father laid sleeping. He was up all night working on the new spell. When he finished he went to bed. "Poor, Papa" She whispered. Well if her father was in bed, her father must be in the forest. Aliya walked down the hall a little more and entered the study. There her friends stood.  
  
"Took you long enough." Tamora implied.  
  
"You're getting slower." Ashelynn inquired.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know." Aliya said. "Anyways, my pa has a new spell want to check it out?"  
  
"Sure" The 4 said the Aliya.  
  
"O.K." Ailya walked over to the cluttered desk and picked up a piece of parchment. "See" They all looked at it. On the very top of the piece of paper it read Time Travel.  
  
"You want to see if it works?" Beena asked.  
  
"Yes, Aliya read it." Briar said.  
  
"Alright" Aliya began to read after she was done saying the spell there was a loud BOOM!  
I know. I know. SHORT, but I will have Chapter 4: A strange new world (Part a) soon k ^__^. I hope you all like my story so far. I need more reviews, so review, Review, REVIEW. 


	5. Chapter 4: A starng new world part a: pa...

Chapter 4: A strange new world (part a: past)  
  
I'm going to recap just a little k ^__^!!  
  
"Look at this spell!" Terra yelled pointing her finger to a spell that said, TIME TRAVEL. "Read it Alena."  
  
"O.K." I said, I read the spell after I was through there was a loud BOOM!! I closed my eye's tight. When I opened them again I was in a different room. Grey carpet was replaced with grey stone. I looked down my clothes were different to. I wore a blue dress with gold at the end of my sleeves, neck line, and skirt. I felt my head, my hair was braided around a head piece and a little droplet hung over my forehead. (A/N: If you ever saw the movie EVER AFTER with Drew Barymoore you will know what dress & head thing I'm describing. It's the one she wore when her and Henry went to the Library) I looked around. There were all my friends dressed just as awkwardly as I was, only Ashely had a tiara.  
  
"Guys? Where are we and what are we doing here?" I asked. They opened their tightly shut eye's, and looked around.  
  
"I have a feeling we aren't in your library anymore." Blythe said.  
  
"I have the same feeling." I inquired the rest nodded their heads in agreement. "you know this is going to be o.k. I will just go to the Kitchen and see my Dad and we will be just fine."  
  
"Right" The my friends said in agreement. We all got up off the floor and walked to the door. We were defiantly not in my house any more. When I got the door it swung open. There stood my mom and dad. They were dressed just as weird. My dad was dressed in a white shirt and what appeared to be old stile pants or breeches that were tan. My mom wore the same thing.  
  
"Oh my, I haven't went crazy." I jumped up and hugged my mom and dad.  
  
"What do you mean Aliya, and what in the name of the Great Goddess was that noise?" My Father said to me.  
  
"I don't know what the sound was Daddy, and.and what did you just call me?" I said tilting my head. Did my Dad just call me Aliya?  
  
"Aliya, sweetling, I think you might of bumped your head." My mother said coming over to examine my head.  
  
"I'm fine Mom, but whiy did you call me Aliya, my names Alena."  
  
"Sweetling, I think you should be checked out. Oh, girls I didn't know you were here." My mom inquired. She swept her hand in a bow along with my father. "Your majesty." She said looking at Ashely. At leas something was right. Ashely was the princess at home, but they never bowed. "Are you girls staying for dinner?" She asked.  
  
"If we can, but we need to call our parent's first, Mrs. Salmalin." Terra said. They tilted their heads a little and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's call? Tamora I think you might of hurt your head to." My mom said.  
  
"I'll open a speech spell and talk to your parent's, alright?" My Dad said. He closed his hand in a large fist and opened it again. In the middle of his palm floated a black with white sparkling ball. He spoke into it. A voice came from the ball.  
  
"What are you doing DAD!" I yelled and all of the sudden it went black.  
SOOOOOO what do ya think? If I can get 15 reviews I'll put up 2 more chapters *wink wink* Aren't I the Davel.  
  
Also I want to give a big thanks to my fave cousin Roberta for letting me use one of he email addresses till I get mine to work again. Thanks cuz.  
  
---Alena Hartnett  
  
P.s. so don't be alarmed if I send you a email and it says Roberta k ^__^ 


End file.
